Otro día más (de nuestras vidas separados)
by LilaSnape
Summary: "Ni siquiera tenía sentido seguir atesorando esos momentos de su amistad con Severus cuando estaban en dos bandos absolutamente irreconciliables de esa guerra…". De Lily. Y de cómo Severus continuó sabiendo de ella aunque ella no supiera de él. One-shot


**Otro día más**** (de nuestras vidas separados)**

**Disclaimer. **No, no soy J.K. Rowling, porque mi 31 de octubre de 1981 hubiera sido algo distinto del original. Y sí, esto intenta ser un pequeño capítulo de la vida de Lily y de cómo Severus continuó sabiendo de ella aunque ella no supiera de él. Lo escribí, según la fecha de mi ordenador, el 20 de octubre de 2012. Pero entonces estaba planeando volver a escribir un longfic con Severus y lo guardé por si este podía ser su comienzo.

Al final, pero, la historia no funcionaba y además me distraje en otro longfic larguísimo que corre por mi historial. Me estreno en ao3 aunque no dejo Fanfiction . net. Así que para empezar quería probar con esto. ¡No va a tener más capítulos pero espero que os guste!

**Epígrafe: **"_Me he perdido, al sentir tanto calor y tanta frio. Sabes que me quedaría aquí contigo, pero tú no te mereces tal castigo. Todo pasa. No es por ti, tal vez por mí. Tal vez por nada. Soy de lejos el peor de mis fantasmas. Soy de cerca la peor de tus batallas. Y hoy no trates de pararme. Porque puede que te arrastre hacía el vacio. Es difícil distinguir al enemigo cuando el blanco es el negro del abismo […] Tan sencillo, que hay momentos en que adrede lo complico. Por cruzarme un poco más en tu camino. Por pensar que no soy parte de tu olvido". _

_Sin frenos. La quinta estación_

**.**

–_Severus…_

_El chico dibujó una tímida sonrisa al escuchar su nombre._

– _¿Qué?_

– _Háblame otra vez de los dementores._

– _¿Por qué quieres saber más cosas de ellos?_

– _Si hago magia fuera de la escuela…_

– _¡No te entregaran a los dementores, por eso! Los dementores son para la gente que ha hecho cosas muy mal hechas. Vigilan Azkaban, la prisión de los magos… Tú no irás a Azkaban. Eres demasiado…_

_Lily sonrió, aunque nunca llegó a escuchar el final de la frase. Petunia llegaría un momento después… _

_Y ella la defendería. Porque sí. Porque era su hermana. 'Porque, incluso años después, mantendría la esperanza de recuperar esa relación fraternal… la que su hermana se había encargado de rechazar y destruir'. _

'_¿Al fin y al cabo, quién había tenido la culpa?'. Había sido Severus quien había dejado caer esa rama. 'Severus, con quien también, a fin de cuentas, había perdido cualquier rastro de relación'. _

'_Y quien pudiera saberlo… (Ojala pudiera tener la seguridad de no equivocarse)… porque quizás había sido entonces…: Quizás sólo entonces había visto algo del verdadero Severus; capaz de reunir suficiente rabia para que esa rama cayera encima de su hermana'._

'_O quién sabe, quizás, aunque ahora pareciera ingenuo pensarlo, sólo había sido magia accidental'. Lily tenía la convicción que ya nunca llegaría a saberlo. _

Una Lily de veinte años, con el largo cabello rojo oscuro cayendo por su espalda y con la misma mirada encendida de su infancia, cogió con fuerza la varita; que sujetaba ahora, con firmeza y también algún temblor, con las dos manos. Apartando así esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

– ¡Expecto patronum! – La luz que salió de la varita de Lily centelló un instante, antes de apagarse y dejar que el frio que la invadía fuera aún más sobrecogedor. Negó con la cabeza antes de volverse a concentrar… '¡Sólo a ella se le ocurría pensar en eso en un momento así!'.

Se trataba de evocar un pensamiento feliz y Severus Snape nunca lo sería… Lo había dejado de ser años atrás.

– ¡Expecto Patronum! –Volvió a gritar, con la mente puesta, por fin, en el que a todas luces tenía que ser el pensamiento correcto. Imaginó a ese chico de mirada marrón y luminosa con el que se había casado. James Potter. Radiante. A su lado.

_-¿Quieres, Lilian, a James cómo tu legítimo esposo? – Incluso en ese momento James le había sonreído, con aire pícaro y triunfador. 'Y seguramente sin darse cuenta… Incluso entonces, se había pasado una mano por la cabeza, despeinándose'. Antes de besarla. Antes de recibir el abrazo de Sirius Black y los aplausos de los pocos invitados presentes. _

_Muchos de ellos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. _

'_La guerra no era propicia a grandes festejos'. Y su boda había sido algo íntimo. Entre amigos. _

_Sin siquiera la bendición de sus padres: muertos, o casi, en distintas circunstancias en los últimos años. Los de James, enfermos, con pocos meses de diferencia. Los suyos, víctimas de un accidente, tan simple como fortuita. Él, muerto en cama, poco después de perderla a ella. Ella, aún viva. Pero incapaz de darle, de darles, alguna señal (la que fuera); algo que le indicase que aún podía oír sus suplicas, sus lamentos y alegrías. _

'_Pero no debía pensar en eso… debía reunir suficiente energía para convocar a su patronus', se repitió Lily, con un gemido. Perdiendo fuerzas, y tentada a dejarse llevar por el frío que empezaba ya a envolverla. _

_La imagen de James volvió a su retina. _

La luz del hechizo cogió fuerza. Lily dio un paso al frente, para reafirmar su ataque.

Pero entonces el mundo dio varias vueltas; y Lily Evans se sintió mareada, antes de ver como todo se volvía oscuro.

.

– Lily… cariño… Lily… ¿Estás bien? – La mirada verde de Lily se encontró con el rostro preocupado de James Potter. Por un momento se sintió confundida, pero entonces recordó a Marlene entrando en ese edificio, a ella misma siguiendo a la auror, varios años mayor que ella, y esa sensación de frío que la había invadido del todo. Esos dementores que, al contrario de lo que Severus le había dicho en su infancia, no custodiaban Azkaban. 'Los gritos de Marlene y la risa sádica de alguien que no había conseguido reconocer'.

– Lily… – repitió James sujetándola por los hombros, intentado que reaccionase – Lily, cariño. ¿Te encuentras bien?

– ¿Y Marlene? ¿Dónde está…? – Lily lo miró preocupada, pero no obtuvo respuesta. James sólo negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Tú estás bien? Ahora es eso lo que importa, Lils. Que te recuperes. – Repitió James Potter casi como un mantra. 'Como algo que se había repetido ya muchas veces en las últimas horas'.

Ella, pero, ni siquiera le escuchaba. Miró alrededor, pasando la vista por la habitación; reconociendo las paredes blancas de San Mungo. 'Si ella estaba allí, si ella había conseguido ahuyentar a los dementores, ¡Marlene también tenía que estar bien!'

.

– La Orden está registrando esa maldita casa. No hay ni rastro de… – La mirada taladrante de James hizo callar de repente a Sirius Black, que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

Pese a eso era demasiado tarde.

Lily ya lo había entendido.

– ¿Pero cómo… cómo me habéis sacado de allí, sin buscar a Marlene? Cuando me rescatasteis… cuando me salvasteis de los dementores, ella aún gritaba… – El cabello rojo de Lily estaba despeinado y parte de la manga de su túnica era ahora una pobre tela hecha retazos.

James Potter y Sirius Black se miraron entonces con confusión.

– Lily – Empezó James con la duda impregnada en la voz – Tú fuiste quién salió de allí. Te encontró Madame Rosmerta en Hogsmeade. ¿No recuerdas nada?

Lily sintió, en ese mismo instante, como su sangre se helaba. Ella sólo recordaba haber reunido suficiente energía para convocar a su patronus, pero ni siquiera había visto cómo este se hacía corpóreo. 'Si es que, en realidad, había llegado a serlo'.

– Estabas completamente desmayada cuando te encontró – Siguió hablando Sirius – Debiste perder la consciencia después de aparecerte.

Lily quiso hablar, decirles que eso era imposible; que, en esas circunstancias, no habría tenido suficientes fuerzas para aparecer tan lejos,… pero calló al ver entrar a un sanador.

'¿Era posible que no recordará cómo había salido de allí?'

– Lily… – Murmuró James para sacarla de sus pensamientos. El sanador, joven y con rasgos orientales, sólo sonrió.

– Señora Potter – Hizo un ademán con la cabeza antes de continuar – ahora que ya se encuentra mejor, me gustaría hablar con usted y con su esposo – El chico dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Sirius, pero antes que pudiera hablar, James le interrumpió.

– Puede decir lo que sea con él delante, doctor. Es mi hermano. O cómo si lo fuera al menos – rió.

El sanador pareció algo divertido por el denominador _muggle_ de doctor. James, que sin duda era consciente de ello, le devolvió la sonrisa, y dirigió una mirada de entendimiento a Lily, que sin embargo, lo miró con exasperación.

'Había perdido ya la cuenta de las veces que le había pedido a James que no adoptase el lenguaje_ muggle_ cómo si fuese algo divertido con lo que complacerla'.

Era habitual, en el mundo de los magos, en qué Lily había aprendido ya a vivir; tratar a los muggles como a _esos pobrecitos_. Como a esa especie rara a la que debían defender. 'Pero a la que muy pocos trataban como a una igual'.

James tenía, por ejemplo, un primo lejano, por parte de su padre, que ni siquiera había llegado a conocer. La razón claro no era que fuera squib, aunque Lily sospechaba que esa circunstancia, directa o indirectamente, sí había tenido algo que ver.

– Lily… ¿Me escuchas? – Insistió James, al ver que la joven seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. Ella sólo asintió, mirando hacía el sanador, para que este pudiera continuar.

– Bien. Mis felicitaciones, entonces – continuó el sanador con una sonrisa, y aire amable y satisfecho – van a ser padres… Está usted embarazada, señora Potter.

James quedó un momento quieto, antes de volver a mirar pletórico a su joven esposa y echar a reír con evidente alegría.

– Embarazada, Lils. Vamos a ser papás. ¿Has escuchado, Sirius? ¡Vas a tener un sobrino al que malcriar!

– ¿Está seguro…? –Empezó a preguntar Lily, olvidando ya todos sus pensamientos anteriores, y observando con claridad el gesto de asentimiento del sanador.

Antes incluso de sonreír, Lily ya tenía una de sus manos en el vientre. 'Iba a ser madre. Iba a ser madre en medio de esa guerra'. Pensó borrando su fugaz sonrisa con un sentimiento de ansiedad en el pecho.

– Vamos, Lily. Sonríe, ángel. Vamos a ser papás – Repitió James aún más contento que antes, con Sirius apoyado en uno de sus hombros, felicitándole.

.

.

– ¡Claro que no me parece buena idea! Lo hemos hecho todo al revés, James. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Esto es una guerra. La gente muere cada día. Ni siquiera sabemos cómo aparecí en Hogsmeade. Podría haberme pasado como a Marlene… Hace un maldito mes, James. ¡Un mes y no sabemos nada de ella! – Lily, en camisón y con lagrimas en los ojos, había intentado explicarle eso muchas veces a James, pero parecía no comprender porque, aunque quería ese niño, estaba tan asustada al pensar que tendrían un hijo en ese preciso momento.

– Oh vamos, Lily. Aquí estáis seguros. Para cuando nazca, la Orden ya habrá encontrado la manera de ganar la partida a ese maldito monstruo. Vamos a encontrar a Marlene esta misma semana. Tenemos varios indicios. Todo va a estar bien – 'Se había enamorado de James por ese maldito optimismo, y ahora no podía ni siquiera escucharlo sin pensar que aún eran demasiado jóvenes. James ni siquiera parecía entender que el hijo que habían creado juntos, con ese amor que compartían, estaba condenado ahora a nacer en un mundo en guerra'. ¿Y si morían antes? ¿Y si perdía el niño? No estaba segura de poder vivir con esa presión, sin ni siquiera hacer algo útil para la Orden… 'Sin luchar y con ese miedo que crecía en su interior'.

Lily no podía saber entonces que ese miedo acabaría siendo mucho más fundado de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

– Un miedo irracional – Sostuvo James, acariciándole la mejilla – ¿A quién le va a interesar un bebé? Esos mortífagos tienen otros problemas que perseguir a los bebés, y a las mamás que, como tú, a partir de ahora, se portaran bien y se quedaran en casa. – Suspiró al ver el rostro de inconformismo de ella – Hasta que hayamos acabado con ellos, Lils. No va a ser mucho tiempo, ya verás. –

– No tengo tres años, James. ¡Deja de hablarme cómo si fuera tonta! – Suspiró,… dejando, sin embargo, que él acunará su cara y la besara.

.

.

– No me digas que ni siquiera vas a tocarla – Dijo Rodolphus Lestrange con desdén, y en tono de pregunta. Él solo lo miró cómo si ni siquiera tomará en consideración sus palabras.

– Bellatrix va a acabar con ella de un momento a otro. Mulciber y Avery no han desperdiciado su oportunidad – Insistió también Rabastan, intentando despertar un interés que parecía nulo en Severus Snape.

– Si no os ha dicho nada en un mes de tortura, no lo va a hacer con los métodos dudosos de Mulciber y Avery. – Intervino Lucius Malfoy con aire aburrido – Y aunque se decidiera a hablar en ese momento, esos dos no distinguirían una confesión de _algo más sugerente_ ni en un millón de años. No al menos mientras se divierten a su costa.

– Cualquiera diría que eres un caballero, Lucius – rió el mayor de los Lestrange, con algo de burla en la voz – Esa maldita estúpida está suficientemente buena para obnubilar más sentidos que los de Avery y Mulciber. Puedes tomar el lugar que ha rechazado Severus. No vamos a decirle nada a Cissy.

Rodolphus Lestrange, miró el gesto altivo de Malfoy que ni siquiera contestó, y compuso su mejor sonrisa sádica antes de continuar:

– A mi querida cuñada le falta el sentido del humor de Bella…

Lucius sonrió entonces con pulcra suavidad, observando el semblante serio de Severus, al que había recomendado personalmente delante del Señor Oscuro.

– ¿Se ha muerto alguien de tu familia, Snape? – Preguntó con sorna. Quizá con interés, quizá sólo para apartar la atención general de él – Tu mal humor parece ir en aumento últimamente. Yo de ti escucharía a Rodolphus y me divertiría un poco –.

Severus pareció querer contestar algo, pero se calló, dejando que los dos hombres se dedicaran una mirada de resignación y se fueran. Dejándolo solo en esa parte de la casa.

.

Una sensación amarga vino a él al escuchar la risa de Bellatrix en una de las mazmorras. 'Él sólo había tenido ganas de vomitar cuando, semanas atrás, había comprobado, de primera mano, el estado del rehén que había logrado raptar Rabastan Lestrange, en la última de las incursiones de la Orden'.

Cerró los ojos pensando en lo que hubiera podido ocurrir si él no hubiera estado allí.

– Lily – Murmuró su nombre, consciente que el rehén podía ser ahora ella. 'Dulce y alegre Lily'. Difícilmente podía escuchar los gritos de Marlene sin pensar que podrían haber sido los de Lily. Ella podría ser Lily.

'Aún recordaba la sensación de sostenerla en brazos en medio de toda esa confusión'. Con el cabello desparramado en sus brazos, y la respiración acompasada'.

Esa había sido la primera vez que se encontraba con ella desde el momento en que habían dejado Hogwarts, y sin embargo ella nunca sabría quien la había sacado de allí.

Lily había intentado conjurar su patronus. 'Siempre brillante y resuelta'. Pero, cercada por dementores como estaba, sólo había podido conjurar una débil luz antes de desmayarse. Severus la había visto caer al suelo con preocupación, antes de conjurar su propio patronus. Antes de cogerla en brazos y aprovechar la oscuridad de la sala y la confusión general para salir de allí.

Se había desaparecido, entonces, hasta Hogsmeade; donde el joven mortífago no había podido evitar mirarla con atención, antes de dejarla sana y salva en los alrededores de las Tres Escobas.

Severus mantuvo los ojos cerrados, recordando aún cómo la había sujetado en brazos, evocando al mismo tiempo el momento en que su amistad se truncó años atrás: el instante en que ella decidió olvidarse de él, y de esa amistad que él mismo, – incapaz de renunciar al poco reconocimiento que le daban Avery y Mulciber–, se había encargado de destruir progresivamente. Hasta insultarla de esa manera. 'Hasta llamarla sangre sucia, de forma imperdonable'.

Porque con ella, hija de muggles o no, era distinto. Siempre había sido distinto.

Severus, ahora con los ojos abiertos, recordó el tacto de la suave y pálida mejilla de ella, lo único que se había atrevido a acariciar de _su_ dulce e inconsciente Lily, antes de hundirse en el amargo llanto de los remordimientos.

Pero había sido un error… Tocarla, aunque fuera emulando la brisa, rozándola apenas, era más de lo que él merecía… él ni siquiera tenía derecho a ese gesto. 'Lily era demasiado brillante, para alguien que llevaba las manos impregnadas de sangre ajena…aunque aún no hubiera sido el rayo de su varita el que había sentenciado a otros'. Aunque aún estuviera esperando su oportunidad para tener derecho al cerco íntimo de Lord Voldemort.

Toda su vida había esperado una oportunidad para demostrar su valía, más allá de la preparación de pociones, con fines turbios, para el Lord; o de combates infructuosos donde gente como Lucius Malfoy o Bellatrix Lestrange ocupaban siempre sitios más aventajados.

La Lily que él recordaba era demasiado perfecta para formar parte de todo aquello, que poco se parecía a lo que él había imaginado en la escuela. Y sin embargo, Severus seguía empeñado en destacar. Quizás ella nunca se diese cuenta del gran mago que era, pero en algún lugar, tarde o temprano, su nombre seria lo suficientemente relevante como para llegar a sus oídos.

'Al fin y al cabo, ella lo había despreciado'. Ella era ahora la señora de James Potter. Severus había sabido, ya tiempo atrás, que la ilusión que ella reconociera su valúa al ganar reconocimiento y poder como mortífago, había sido sólo eso: 'Ilusión, estúpida e ingenua'.

Ella, perfecta o no, nunca vería ya más allá del estúpido de James Potter.

.

Muy lejos de allí, Lily mantenía la vista perdida a través de una ventana. Los recuerdos que los dementores le habían inspirado, aún revoloteaban molestamente en su agitado pensamiento.

_Recordaba haber sentido cómo algo se rompía en su interior. Recordaba la sensación de entrar corriendo, con la respiración agitada, a su sala común. Había evitado que las lágrimas la traicionaran un minuto antes, pero ahora, sola y camino a su habitación dejó de luchar por evitarlo y lloró. _

'_Tú has escogido tu camino y yo el mío'. Ya no había vuelta atrás. O eso se obligó a pensar. Mary se lo había dicho infinidad de veces. '¿Cómo podía ser ella amiga de él?'_

_Él era alguien demasiado interesado en las artes oscuras. Alguien tan distinto a ella…_

'_Yo sé lo que eres. Eres una bruja…', le había dicho él alguna vez. Y entonces no era distinto a ella. Sólo eran dos niños con un don especial. 'Sólo era una niña, cómo decía Petunia, que hacia cosas demasiado extrañas para su propia hermana, y a quien él abrió un mundo nuevo'. _

"– _¿Existen diferencias por ser hija de muggles?_

_Snape dudó un instante. Sus ojos negros, impacientes y repentinamente abatidos, recorrieron la pálida cara y el cabello rojo oscuro._

– _No – dijo – No existe ninguna diferencia"._

Era curioso, como en ese instante, pensaba en eso. Con James a su lado. Tantos años después, de separarlo de ella. De rechazar esa amistad que no iba a ningún lado.

'Quizá había sido demasiado orgullosa. O no. Él no había merecido más. ¿Por qué solo ahora, tantos años después, se confesaba a si misma que había estado tentada, absolutamente tentada, a perdonarle?'. Pero Mary no lo hubiera entendido. 'Nadie en Gryffindor lo hubiera hecho, y ella se había negado a recapitular'.

Desde la habitación donde se encontraba, podía escuchar perfectamente las risas de su esposo, y la alegría de Remus, Sirius y Peter que estaban con él en su jardín, en el jardín de la casa que compartían.

_Aún recordaba la última vez que había visto a Severus, en la mesa de Slytherin, al otro lado del gran comedor, con Avery y Mulciber, con el cabello largo y lacio, el semblante serio y la mirada fija en la mesa. '¿Qué habría sido de él?'_

.  
.

Marlene McKinnon había perdido ya cualquier rastro de realidad en su mente. 'Prácticamente no sintió cómo alguien, nunca sabría si entre una o dos personas, la arrastraba hacía el exterior'. Tampoco notó el golpe al caer en plena calle, ni las risas de sus captores al observarla, golpeada y completamente ida.

Horas más tarde, alguien la recogería y despertaría en San Mungo. Aunque su vida ya nunca fuera la misma.

.

Lily entró, horas después, en la sala de espera de ese hospital. Iba cogida del brazo de James; jugueteando nerviosamente con los dedos de la mano derecha, casi con exageración, en la que momentos antes había sido la manga perfectamente planchada de la camisa de su esposo, y sujetando su aún discreto vientre con la mano contraria.

La puesta en libertad de Marlene había sido, en principio una gran noticia, que había aliviado las preocupaciones de los últimos tiempos. Sin embargo las noticias que llegaron después, hicieron que Lily detestará esa guerra, y todo lo que tenía que ver con el Señor Oscuro, una vez más. No tenía miedo de llamarlo por su nombre, Lord Voldemort. Ahora bien, mientras que el título de Señor o Lord se le antojaba inapropiado para ese monstruo, no había ningún adjetivo que le recordará más esa situación que todo lo relativo a la oscuridad.

Eran tiempos difíciles para todos. Lo habían sido para ella que, antes incluso de pensar que iba a hacer al largo de su vida, se había visto envuelta en esa situación de guerra y en la lucha por la paz a través de ese colectivo, impulsado por Albus Dumbledore, y llamado La Orden del Fénix. Lo habían sido también para el amable Remus Lupin, que ahora no sólo tenía que esconder su condición de licántropo, sino que, además, debía convivir largos períodos con esos a los que la sociedad llamaba equivocadamente _sus iguales_. Porque así, a criterio del director de Hogwarts; podrían saber cuáles eran los movimientos previstos en ese grupo, por conveniencia y lógica, favorable a Voldemort. 'Aunque Remus aborreciese convivir con gente para la que la luna llena era ya una sangrienta diversión'.

Tampoco había sido fácil para James, cuyos padres habían muerto de enfermedad, y que, cómo último descendiente de una familia mágica de linaje puro, había recibido la _cordial_ invitación de unirse a Voldemort meses antes. Aunque esa cordial invitación, que le había comportado la desagradable visita de un par de mortífagos, fuera, en realidad, una declaración de guerra para James, y la causa de haberse ganado ya fervientes enemigos en el seno de esa terrible organización.

Y no hacía falta decir que, si para James, habían sido tiempos difíciles, lo habían sido también para Sirius, que hacía ya años que no vivía con sus padre y que no tenía ningún contacto con los Black.

Lily esperó, en esa silenciosa sala de espera, que Marlene pudiera superar la terrible experiencia por la que acababa de pasar. Y aunque James se había negado a contarle los detalles de la reclusión de su compañera en la Orden, Lily supo, por el rictus grave y desencajado de Alastor Moody, jefe de aurores en el departamento en qué trabajaba Marlene,

Había creído que odiaba todo eso mucho más entonces, al escucharlo. Que detestaba a todos y cada uno de los mortífagos que colaboraban en toda esa guerra sin ton ni son. Que casi se odiaba a si misma por permitirse a veces recordar a uno de ellos con cariño.

Porque ni siquiera tenía sentido seguir atesorando esos momentos de su amistad con Severus cuando estaban en dos bandos absolutamente irreconciliables de esa guerra…

.

**Fin**


End file.
